Mr Wrong and Ms Right
by Ophelia and Juliet
Summary: A Draco/Ron drabble by Juliet


Mr wrong and Ms Right A Draco/Ron fanfic 

"Draco Malfoy, Ron? Draco effing Malfoy?" Was all Hermione could say when she saw Ron on the way to Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron lied nervously, knowing very well what she was talking about, but not wanting to admit it.  
"You and him? HIM, Ron? Are you insane? This is Draco we're talking about!" Hermione argued, obviously able to see past Ron's feeble lies.  
"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Harry asked his two friends as he approached them at the doors to Professor Lupin's classroom, as he had seen Ron and Hermione fight, but never like this.  
"Well, Ron decided that Draco isn't our enemy anymore! Actually I think he decided that they're more then friends, haven't you Ron?" Hermione cried angrily, shooting a glare at Ron.  
"What?" Harry asked, not out of shock, but from confusion. Draco wasn't the enemy? And more then friends? What the hell was going on?  
Hermione breathed in deeply and shouted, "Ronald's dating him"  
"WHAT?!?!" Now Harry was shocked.  
"Guys, I can explain, you're taking this the-the, the wrong way, it's not--" Ron tried to explain but was cut off when he noticed half the class was standing behind them, watching their drama unfold.  
"Shit!" Ron cursed under his breath, and slipped into the classroom, with his classmates stares following him.

The stares hadn't stopped when he got to the Hall for lunch. Harry and Hermione sat as far away as possible, and even Neville ignored him.  
Ron pushed his food around absent-minded with a fork until it seemed everyone had left for their afternoon classes. Ron looked up, and saw, two tables away, that someone else was still in the Hall too. "Draco," Ron called, getting up and crossing the floor, "I'm sorry, I don't know how Hermione found out, but we had an argument, then everyone saw, and I didn't mean for this to happen"  
Draco sneered and stood up as well, giving him the look of loathing he was used to before this mess.  
"I decided, once the world found out, I'm dumping you. Everyone can't know I'm like you, a fag. My father will find out if I don't put an end to it, so there, have a nice life," Draco told him angrily and left. Sad didn't even begin to tell how Ron felt he felt betrayed and angry and emotional. So Draco had to much pride to be 'like him' and to be with him too. "Could this day be any worse?" Ron grumbled to himself, "Harry, Hermione, Neville, probably Fred and George and Ginny too. They'll all hate me! What's mum going to say?" Ron contemplated all these things in his mind over and over again until he heard Filch passing and he decided he'd better go to class.

"Ron Weasley: late. Very late. 50 points from Gryffindor," Snape told him in a voice that showed how much he hated him, but how delighted he was to take off house points from his rival house.  
"Ron, where were you?" Hermione inquired as he sat down next to her, as there was only one more available seat, and it was next to Draco.  
"So you don't hate me anymore?" Ron shot at her as he took out his potion ingredients. "Not since Draco came back and said it was all a load of bull. Not that I want to believe him, but honestly Ron, I will listen to anything that says it never happened," Hermione told him.  
Ron sighed, "It did happen, but we broke up. Actually, he dumped me. Think's he's too big a man for all this gay stuff. I'm glad though, I can go back to hating him as usual"  
"Well, it was hard to see you and him as a couple," Harry mentioned. "Can't we just pretend it never happened?" Ron asked, trying desperately to change the subject.  
"I don't think anyone's going to forget any time so, but it'll blow over, everything does," Harry said, "Everyone got used to going to school with me, you know, 'The Boy Who Lived', blah blah blah"  
"Good point," Hermione replied, lowering her voice as Snape walked by, "But honestly Ron, even if it blows over and everyone stops staring and whispering, they'll still remember that a Gryffindor dated a Slytherin, and that they were both guys. That doesn't happen very often you know"  
"Duh," Ron laughed.  
"Hey," Harry said, nudging Ron, "If you and Draco aren't going out any more, does that mean you're available?" "Dream on Harry, I don't like you 'that way'," Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
"I meant available to Hermione, but whatever floats your boat," Harry said.  
Hermione blushed, and kicked Harry's leg.  
"Maybe some day," Ron said.


End file.
